narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Madara uchiha.png |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Madara Uchiha |Kanji=うちはマダラ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Madara |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=24 Grudnia |Status=Nie żyje |Klasyfikacja=Poszukiwany ninja |Zajęcie=Wspózałożyciel Konohagakure, Lider klanu Uchiha |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Tylko Anime |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Uwolnienie Drewna |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzina=Izuna Uchiha~Młodszy Brat |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=370 |Anime=130 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Postać unicode=うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara |Wiek= |Jutsu=Amaterasu (Tylko Manga) Fūjutsu Kyūin (Tylko Manga) Genjutsu: Sharingan (Tylko Manga) Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Tylko Manga) Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Tylko Manga) Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Meteorite Technique (Tylko Manga) Gakidō (Tylko Manga) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Kurama) Susanoo (Tylko Manga) Tsukuyomi (Tylko Manga) Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Tylko Manga) Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Tylko Manga) Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Tylko Manga) Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (Tylko Manga) Yasaka no Magatama (Tylko Manga) |Narzędzia=Gunbai Kama Miecz Susanoo (Tylko Manga) Miecz }} był legendarnym ninja, który przewodził klanu Uchiha przed i po uformowaniu Konohagakure. Po zawiązaniu sojuszu ze swoim rywalem, Hashiramą Senju, pomagał również w założeniu Konohagakure,Naruto rozdział 370, strona 16, wiele lat wcześniej zanim stał się kluczowym uczestnikiem Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi po byciu wskrzeszonym przez Kabuto Yakushiego. Przeszłość thumb|left|Madara w trakcie tworzenia Konohy. Przed erą wiosek ninja, Madara był najbardziej utalentowanym członkiem klanu Uchiha. Nawet jak na normy jego klanu, chakra Madary była niezwykle silna. Wychowywał się w atmosferze stałej konkurencji ze swoim młodszym bratem, Izuną. Starając się prześcignąć siebie nawzajem, każdy zyskał własny Mangekyō Sharingan. Dzięki mocy Mangekyō obaj bracia przejęli kontrolę nad klanem, z Madarą jako jego przywódcą. Pod jego kierownictwem klan zdobywał wszystko co chciał. Z powodu niekończących się serii bitew, Madara w końcu zaczął cierpieć z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana i przestawał widzieć. Aby odzyskać wzrok wziął oczy Izuny dla siebie, zyskując "Wieczny" Mangekyō Sharingan, z którym poprowadził Uchiha do dobrobytu. Madara nalegał Izunę, by ten wyraził zgodę na ten czyn. Przez lata Uchiha stale prowadzili wojnę z równie potężnym klanem Senju. Aby położyć kres stałej walce, lider Senju — Hashirama Senju, zbliżył się do Uchihy z ofertą pokoju. Chociaż Madara nigdy nie chciał pokoju z nimi, reszta Uchiha chciała zakończyć walkę, a Madara nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko to zaakceptować. Senju, Uchiha, i wszystkie klany, które ze sobą konkurowały stworzyły pierwszą Ukrytą Wioskę — Konohagakure. Wbrew woli Madary, mieszkańcy wybrali Hashiramę na Pierwszego Hokage — lidera wioski. Madara obawiał się, że Hashirama będzie uciskać klan Uchiha, i starał się zjednać poparcie, by przejąć władzę w wiosce. Zamiast mu pomóc, Uchiha odwrócili się od niego, wierząc, że tylko pożąda on więcej mocy. Porzucony przez swój klan, Madara opuścił wioskę, lecz później powrócił w celu obalenia Hashiramy w walce. Walczyli w miejscu, które nazwano Doliną Końca, gdzie Madara przywołał Dziewięcio Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa przeciwko Hashiramie. Kontrola nad Kyuubim został ostatecznie zerwana, a Madarę uznano za zmarłego. Pomimo takiego wrażenia, został pokonany i poważnie osłabiony, lecz był w stanie zdobyć DNA Hashiramy Senju, do pomocy mu w przyszłych celach. Wygląd Pierwotnie Madara nosił długie, sterczące do ramion czarne włosy. W przeciwieństwie do Izuny, Madara nie związywał włosów w koński ogon. Nosił również standardowy strój klanu Uchiha: czarna koszulę z wysokim kołnierzykiem i herbem klanu na jego górnej części pleców i niebieskie spodnie z bandażami na końcu, choć ma tendencję, by czasami opuścić kołnierz koszuli. Na jego pasie, miał bandaż, a wokół niego był przewiązany worek, w którym prawdopodobnie posiadał narzędzia ninja. Na oświadczenie rozejmu między klanem Senju i założeniem Konohagakure, włosy Madary są znacznie dłuższe, prawie do długości pasa. Nosił również ochraniacz na czoło i czerwoną zbroję, podobną do wyglądu tych, które noszą samuraje i klan Senju. Po ucieczce odrzuca swój ochraniacz. Umiejętności Madara jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych ninja w historii i w klanie Uchiha. Zauważono, że urodził się z niezwykle potężną chakrą, którą jak stwierdził Kyuubi, jest nawet bardziej mroczniejsza niż jego własna. Mówi się, że jest najmocniejszym shinobi jaki kiedykolwiek byl w klanie Uchiha, Madara posiada zarówno ogromną sprawność w walce i doświadczenie ze względu na jego podeszły wiek. Sam fakt ze walczył niezliczoną ilość bitew z Hashiramą Senju które przeżył pomimo że Hashirama był najsilniejszym shinobim w tamtych czasach potwierdza to że sam Madara był równie silny. Według Kabuto, ożywione ciało Madary jest inne i specialne od tych innych ożywionych przez Edo Tensei, mówiąc że jego siła jest większa niż w jego 'złotych czasach'. To później wprawiło Gaarę w zdumienie który gdybał czy już za życia nie miał on boskich mocy. Taijutsu i kenjutsu W latach świetności Madara ukazał ogromne umiejętności jeśli chodzi o Taijutsu i Kenjutsu, ukazując wtedy gdy obezwładnił pewnego Shinobiego i 'pożyczył' jego miecz którym sam powyrzynał znaczną część Czwartej Dywizji. Jego styl władania mieczem przypomina taniec artystyczny ukazujący elegancję i zręczność nawet trzymając miecz z tyłu rękojeści. Wraz z jego umiejętnościami przewidywania Sharingana jest prawie niemożliwością zranić go normalnym sposobem. Zwykłym kopnięciem z półobrotu odbił wielu shinobich ukazując także jego wielką siłę fizyczną. Ukazał też znaczną szybkość, będąc w stanie ominąć wszystkie ataki piaskowe Gaary oraz obezwładnić wielu shinobich naraz. Transformacja natury thumb|212px|Madara używa Jukai Kōtan. Madara ukazał mistrzostwo we władaniu technikami ognia. W mandze żeby ugasić tylko jedną z jego technik ognia musiała interweniować wielka grupa użytkowników elementu wody. W jego konfrontacji z Hashiramą Senju w Dolinie Końca, zyskał część jego 'siły' i jest w stanie używać elementu Drewna jak uzkazane to zostało poprzez technikę Jukai Kōtan. Jako użytkownik tego kekkei genkai potrafi też używać elementów które są jego komponentami czyli elementów ziemi i wody. Jak też każdy użytkownik Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich podstawowych natur chakry. Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara opanował swojego Sharingana w młodym wieku i otrzymał pochwałę za to. Używając go mógł natychmiastowo umieścić ofiarę w paralizującym Genjutsu jednym rzutem oka, więc Ci który z nim walczyli przestrzegali innych przed patrzeniem mu prosto w oczy podczas walki. Tak jak Itachi, osiągnął takie mistrzostwo że może mieć go aktywowanego cały czas z minimalnym zużyciem jego chakry. Mangekyō Sharingan thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Madara był pierwszym z Uchiha, który aktywował Mangekyō Sharingan. On i jego brat Izuna, który zdobył go równocześnie z Madarą, użyli go w celu przejęcia władzy w klanie Uchiha. Po całkowitym oślepnięciu z powodu korzystania z Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara wszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, które następnie obudziły nowego "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana — połączenie jego własnego Mangekyō i Mangekyō Izuny. Wraz z nim, Madara nie musiał obawiać się ryzyka utraty swojego wzroku ponownie. Itachi wspomina że Madara posiadł jeszcze jedną nieznaną umiejętność poprzez otrzymanie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Madara użył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kyubiego a także posiada technikę która może być uaktywniona gdy już opanowało się Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu, Susanoo. Jego obrona jest niezmiernie wielka nawet w formie klatki piersiowej gdy oparło się Choodama Rasenganowi Naruto bez żadnych obrażeń. Susanoo Madary wydaje się być zupełnie inny od pozostałych ukazanych, ukazuje on Dwie różne strony połączone wzdłuż ich kręgosłupów każda ukazująca osobną parę rąk i twarze które różnią się od siebie. Trzyma on po jednym falistym ostrzu w prawych rękach każdej ze stron i wygląda na to że może on także wspomagać niektóre jego techniki formując pieczęcie z rąk razem z nim w czasie walki. Rinnegan thumb|Rinnegan Madary. Madara nie długo przed śmiercią zdołał go obudzić i ma też zdolność przełączania się pomiędzy nim a Wiecznym Mangekyō na życzenie. Tak jak każdy jego użytkownik może używać Sześciu Ścieżek włączając Ścieżkę Preta którą zaabsorbował jedną z najsilniejszych technik Naruto. Kiedy łączy te umiejętności wraz z jego Susanoo, mógł przyciągnać z atmosfery dwa masywne meteoryty nad pole bitwy. Jeżeli jeden zostałby spowolniony, drugi spada na niego 'przybijając' pierwszy. Tą techniką Madara zmiótł większość 4 Dywizji oraz prawie zabił Ōnokiego. Wyposażenie Madara miał spory arsenał broni jednakże najbardziej rozpoznawalną była jego Gunbai, czyli drewniany wojenny wachlarz połączony z kosą przy pomocy łańcucha. Przez całe swoje życie był ukazywany z różnymi mieczami aż nawet do Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Część II Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|right|Zawartość szóstej trumny. Gdy Tobi, pod postacią Madary Uchihy, przygotowuje się na wojnę przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, spotyka się z Kabuto Yakushim. Były współpracownik Akatsuki, Kabuto prosi o możliwość pomocy w wojennych wysiłkach, pod warunkiem, że Tobi da mu Sasuke Uchihę po konflikcie. Wtedy przywołuje pięciu zmarłych członków Akatsuki, by udowodnić, że potrafi wzmocnić siły Akatsuki wskrzeszonymi shinobi, jak również postacią w tajemniczej szóstej trumnie, która okazała się skutecznym szantażem, by zmusić Tobiego do zawarcia sojuszu. Choć początkowo niewidziana, osobą w trumnie okazuje się być prawdziwy Madara Uchiha. Ciekawostki * Imię można przetłumaczyć jako „plamy”. * Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: ** Hobbym Madary jest sokolnictwo. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi, a jego najmniej ulubionym ikra. ** Madara chciałby walczyć z wysokiej klasy ninja. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Madary jest . Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja